


you're awful, i love you

by Magepaw



Series: lucilius is the worst [4]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Kink Meme, M/M, Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Prompt Fill, Trans Character, Warning: Belial (Granblue Fantasy)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magepaw/pseuds/Magepaw
Summary: collection of one-shot gbf prompt fills! content warning on each chapter
Relationships: Belial/Lucilius (Granblue Fantasy), Belial/Lucilius/Sandalphon (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: lucilius is the worst [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880200
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	1. belifaa, cockwarming

**Author's Note:**

> **note: all chapters in this work contain a trans character in explicit sexual situations so be aware!**  
>  i love pre-rebellion lucilius enough to finally take credit for my anonymous kinkmeme fills.... hhhhh i don't usually write pwp but unfortunately belial  
> title from [love me dead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_47Ktsu8jo), a faaberi song,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the prompt: _lucilius sits on bels cock and edges him while he does his work._  
>  tags: cockwarming, dom/sub dynamics, degradation and verbal humiliation, orgasm denial bc they're both edging each other

The scratching of quill on parchment was a steady rhythm broken only by the occasional dip into the inkwell. Lucilius absently shifted his slim legs beneath his robes, crossing his ankles and readjusting his seat. He scribbled notes based on the field report his useless assistant turned in. The new core design had garnered promising numbers in the lab, but in the field its stability levels dropped dramatically once the beast incurred bodily damage. He had little use for a tool that could be goaded to rampage so easily. Stabilizers, then, to even out the stress load – or limiters on its emotional capacity, that might be enough to reduce its berserker tendencies. There is limited time to complete this commission, and it is trying his patience.

This time Belial cannot suppress a soft moan as Lucilius leaned across the desk, snatching the original blueprint from where he'd stacked journals atop it. Lucilius pretended not to hear as he flounced his hips back down. Warmth radiated from the primal's body, searing every point of contact between them. The chair creaked in protest under their combined weight. His gaze was pitiless as he slashed ink across a section of his design.

Belial's broad chest pressed against the slouching curve of Lucilius' spine, crowding him against the desk. Lucilius caught his breath in a hiss as Belial exhaled hotly against the nape of his neck. Lucilius' black tights were bunched around his ankles, white robes draped carelessly to cover the wetness between his legs from where Belial had already eaten him out. He blinked at the paperwork on the desk, seeing it, but no longer comprehending his own shorthand.

"Don't distract me, you imbecile," Lucilius muttered. Heat crept along his cheeks, flushing down his narrow chest. He stabbed the quill point through paper, pinning it to the desk. "You've caused enough trouble already. You wouldn't be in this situation if we didn't need to do emergency repairs on the beast you wrecked. This is what you deserve."

"Yes, thank you, Faa-san," Belial groaned, dragging out the syllables of that inane nickname he insisted on adopting.

Lucilius' pulse quickened at the rough timbre of his voice. He barely suppressed a shiver in response. Belial's cock throbbed inside of him, swollen and aching with eagerness. Strong hands anchored the bony jut of his hips in place, gripping hard enough to bruise. But Belial has not been granted permission to move. Not yet. And so he waits.

"…Pathetic. You're this hard just from me sitting on your lap?" Lucilius sneered, casting a careless glance over his shoulder. Belial was panting like the lecherous beast he was designed to be, wicked grin baring all of his teeth, red eyes blown dark with rapturous desire. "Perhaps you need some repairs as well. You're hardly of any use if you can't even hold still."

Belial growled low in his throat. He could feel the thudding of Belial's heartbeat against his back, the heat in his breath, the overbearing pressure of his aura. Lucilius shifted his weight again, restlessly pulling his thighs closer together. He felt so full, achingly so; Belial was built to all his specifications, and that included the thick ridged shape of his cock, heaviness forcing pressure in all the right places.

Pallid eyelashes fluttered, lips parted on a shaky inhale.

"A piece of silicone would be both longer-lasting and more hygienic," Lucilius mused. He reached a gloved hand back without looking, threading his fingers into curls of Belial's hair. "Tell me why I shouldn't just replace you with an inanimate object that could satisfy me more than you."

Dampness trickled down his legs, making a mess of his pristine robes and betraying his lie.

Belial's hands remained obediently in place, but his fingernails dug in with the effort it took him not to thrust upward. "Ahh, Faa-san, you're so cold," he laughed breathlessly. He nuzzled into Lucilius' touch, desperate and longing. "I'm so hot for you, I'm gonna blow my load if you keep talking to me like that, ahhn, I can't hold it in, let me—"

"Cease that at once," Lucilius commanded sharply. His fingers curled into a fist, yanking Belial's hair hard enough to make him yelp. "I did not grant you permission to come. I did not grant you permission to move."

"Yes, Faa-san," Belial shuddered, half-shut eyes glazed with pleasure as he submitted to Lucilius' will.

Deep inside, his cock throbbed heavy with want, pulsing in time with the beat of his heart. Belial was made to be inside him. Lucilius stifled an undignified whine at the shivering wetness that dripped anew from where they were joined. He willed his own thighs not to tremble as he spoke.

"You will not move until I finish this paperwork. You will not distract me again, or else suffer the consequences."

"Yes, Faa-san."

"Then you will satisfy me, and only then will I decide if you deserve to come. Understood?"

"Y… yes, Faa-san…. nnn," Belial groaned, as Lucilius rocked his hips to drive the point home. Belial felt so, so good, not that Lucilius would ever confess as much aloud. He'd never hear the end of it.

Then he snatched up his quill and bent over his notes. Time to rebalance the formula once again, then gather the necessary materials to make his adjustments. Then another round of field testing would be necessary, but that can be postponed. If his calculations were correct, and they usually were, Lucilius would still meet his deadline with enough spare time to let Belial fuck him on the desk. Perfect.


	2. faa/beli/san, degradation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for prompt: _listen, belial being bullied by faa-san and san-chan....  
>  that and san-chan injuring belial while he rides san-chan 👀  
> +++ belial being a masochist and having his dick stepped on  
> ++++ faa-san being ruthless to him  
> ++++ san-chan injuring him while fucking him_
> 
> tags: ALL OF THE ABOVE, gore + masochism, faa-typical verbal degradation, but also **dubcon** for sandy (a lot of manipulative lucifer talk??? i don't know how to tag that fhfhh)

Lucilius barely glanced up from his notes at the sound of spectral swords crashing together. This combat capability test was as routine as any other. Once, he had monitored Belial and Lucifer the same way – equals in strength and purpose, their sparring a brilliant dance of light and darkness spiraling through the heavens. He had not been able to tear his eyes away from such terpsichorean wonder. Nothing compared since. Sandalphon was but a shade of Lucifer's exalted grace.

Lucilius did not even have to watch to predict the outcome. This was a waste of his time.

Belial danced literal circles around the spare, unchallenged and bored. And it was not long before Sandalphon's inferior temperament began to leak into his sloppy actions – spitting and cursing each time Belial nicked him with a blade, falling for obvious feints, throwing caution to the wind and charging into attacks he had the flight capacity to evade. It was largely experience he was lacking, but it didn't change the results.

"Belial," Lucilius intoned. He snapped his journal shut. "I've endured enough of this."

The spare was better suited to delivering messages than inheriting Lucifer's wings. More promising primal beasts than this had been melted down and repurposed on the council's orders, so why did Lucifer insist on keeping this one unmodified and hidden away? It was such foolish sentiment to be attached to a creation regardless of its merit, simply because it was the first draft. Lucifer could do better.

Belial swooped to his side in an instant, a lop-sided grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Aw, pulling out already? You know, I think pent up little Sandy could be a fun toy if we loosen him up—"

Belial's voice cut off into a comically exaggerated gasp, wide eyes staring down. The sword protruding from his chest dripped slick with ichor. Belial cast a wondering glance over his shoulder to where Sandalphon hovered, his expression contorted in a primal beast's rage.

"Don't ignore me," Sandalphon snarled, twisting the blade deeper just to make Belial groan. The other swords hovered menacingly near his wings and throat. "Don't you dare turn your back on me!"

Belial raised his hands in mock surrender. "Oho… Sandy, I didn't know you had it in you," he chuckled. "Here I was, expecting you to roll over and spread your legs for me, but you're so pent up you'd rather thrust your way right through me! I'm impressed! And a little into it, to be frank—"

Belial turned to lunge suddenly, but the waiting swords of light flashed into action. Six wings were skewered to the ground, pinning him in place. The sword in his chest drove him onto his back, impaling Belial like a specimen on a pin.

"That'll shut you up," Sandalphon growled. "I've had enough of the poison that comes out of your mouth, Belial!"

A delighted cackle wheezed from Belial's punctured lungs, blood bubbling up past his lips as the air rushed out of him. His muscles shuddered and twitched on reflex, but Sandalphon did not flinch. The small angel stalked forward, sharp as steel, completely focused on his opponent. He gestured with his wrist, and the sword twisted again, making Belial arch his spine and moan appreciatively.

Lucilius opened his journal again.

This was an unexpected development. If Sandalphon was hoping to make Belial actually suffer, he had chosen poorly; the archangel of cunning had some crossed wires when it came to pain receptors and pleasure centers. Lucilius' eyes flicked knowingly to the telltale bulge in Belial's pants. He could have shrugged off this superficial damage and fought back, but instead he was getting off on it. Typical.

No, it was Sandalphon's reaction that was of more interest to him at the moment. As Sandalphon aimed kick after kick at Belial's damaged ribs, Lucilius' quill scribbled along the page. Was this Sandalphon's true nature, concealed from his creator? Lucifer had never shown any predilection towards sadism. He did not appear to draw enjoyment from combat in general, and so it was unlikely that he had encoded Sandalphon this way intentionally. Bloodlust was, however, something indelibly etched into bestial nature, making Lucifer the exception to the rule. In his naivety, he hadn’t known to overwrite it.

Sandalphon could be repressing his primal urges and be overdue to rampage, although that was inconsistent with the data they'd recorded thus far on his output levels. Ah – or the unusual shift in behavior had a much simpler explanation. Sandalphon's cheeks were flushed, his eyes glassy. Belial caught his eye and winked. Lucilius suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. Sandalphon had fallen prey to charm.

Lucilius hefted his spear and crossed the field at a brisk, businesslike pace. When he reached Belial, he did not hesitate to jab the spear tip directly into Belial's groin. Belial yelped, hips bucking upward, which drove his torso further down the blade of Sandalphon's sword. The shuddering moan that followed was obscene, pink tongue lolling out of Belial's gaping mouth.

"Ahhh, you almost made me blow it right in my pants, Faa-san…!"

"Filthy creature," Lucilius hissed. He jabbed the spear down again with each insult, to the tune of Belial's agonized howling. "Disgusting. Lecherous beast. Degenerate—"

Sandalphon flinched back, eyes fluttering in shock. His swords dematerialized into motes of light. Confusion seemed to bring him back to his senses, brown feathers fluffed defensively as he shrank his wings closer to himself. But his pupils were blown dark, his breath catching short and fast in his throat, fingers twitching restlessly from inaction.

"If you intend to skew my data for your own sick games, be prepared to pay the consequences," Lucilius sneered. Belial's hand scrabbled to undo the fastenings of his uniform pants, but Lucilius' foot came down faster. He stomped his heel mercilessly into Belial's crotch, ignoring the damp patch that darkened the fabric as a result.

"Ahh, Faa-san, yes," Belial cried out in rapture. He rocked his hips into the maddening pressure, trying and failing to get off against Lucilius' foot. "Nngh, Sandy, come on, shove your fingers in my wound, I bet I can take your whole fist in there—"

"Is… is this what you two do? You and the head researcher…?" Sandalphon stammered, looking between the two of them for instruction. He was panting openly, eyes wild, bewildered by his own arousal. "What are…"

"You are under the influence of charm," Lucilius snapped. "This beast desires to fornicate with you. Charm is a temporary aphrodisiac that will fade on its own, but as this is likely your first time experiencing it, you may yet provide useful data on status resistance and endurance. Consider this a different type of combat capability research, and be grateful you still have my attention."

On the ground, bloodied and laughing, Belial finally succeeded in shimmying his pants open. His cock sprang out, dark and throbbing from the abuse. Sandalphon whimpered and cupped his own groin automatically, only dimly aware that he was touching himself at the lewd sight.

"Sandy, Sandy, Sandy, you're so reactive to charm… There's a lot of things Lucifer doesn't know about you, isn't there?" Belial crooned. He closed his fist around his painfully swollen dick and managed two, almost three desperate strokes before Lucilius kicked his hand aside. "It's not just that you like the rough stuff. You have all sorts of nasty urges locked up in that tight little virgin body of yours, just waiting to burst out… You wishing it was him lying there at your feet instead of me?"

"Shut your mouth," Sandalphon interjected, guilty eyes darting aside. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to readjust his tights around his straining erection. "It's not… It's not like that, with him. Lucifer would never. Especially not with me."

"Don't be shy now!" Belial's smirk widened in triumph. "You ever use your hand while you're alone in the garden, and pretend it's him? You don't just want him, you want him on his knees for you! I get it, I really do…"

"Shut up," snarled two voices in unison.

Lucilius jabbed his spear expertly into the junction where Belial's wings met his spine, startling a muffled yelp out of the primarch as his wings returned to his core. The gaping hole through Belial's torso was already knitting closed from his fast regeneration, but the dark stain that ran down his abdomen remained glistening wet. Now defenseless, Lucilius grabbed Belial by the roots of his hair and dragged him bodily upward, forcing him into a kneeling position.

"How pathetic you look right now, begging to be ravaged," Lucilius hissed into his ear. He bound Belial's wrists neatly behind his back with his sash, though he was met with no resistance. If anything, the two moved with practiced ease. "If you want a dick in you so badly that even the spare would do, then spread your legs and hold still."

Belial's head lolled against Lucilius' shoulder, back pressed to Lucilius' chest, allowing himself to be put on display. His thighs spread obligingly wide, pants shoved down to his knees, erection bobbing and weeping in his eagerness to be touched. Belial licked his lips, slow and deliberate, as Sandalphon stared with eyes as wide as saucers.

"You heard the boss, Sandy! You want to bend the supreme primarch over that pretty little tea table of his and mount him like an animal, right? Why don't you show me what you'd do to him? It's your chance to practice!"

"N… Nonsense," Sandalphon shook his head. He was trying to look anywhere but at Belial, even though he was practically drooling at the scent. It was a pitiable attempt to retain what little dignity he had left. Lucilius audibly scoffed.

"Come on, just shove it in already, Sandy," Belial chuckled breathlessly. "Faa-san likes to watch! Make it good for him, won't you?"

Lucilius rolled his eyes in impatience. For someone desperate to be of use to anyone, Sandalphon sure was taking his time. "I remain unimpressed thus far," he stated. 

Sandalphon stumbled forward with a wordless whine, narrow chest heaving with short gusts of air. His hand fumbled in his tights, jerking himself as he crowded against the heat of Belial's body. One hand strayed hesitantly to touch the ridges of Belial's wide cock, which twitched beneath his shaking fingers.

He slid his hand lower, over his balls, exploring the warmth between Belial's legs. Belial was built for pleasuring those who would succumb to his tricks. Two fingers slid effortlessly into the slicked-up entrance he found, and a needy noise escaped his parted lips.

"Stop wasting my time," Lucilius sneered, giving Belial's hair a hard yank. Belial groaned and shivered appreciatively, trying to angle his hips to impale himself deeper onto Sandalphon's fingers while Lucilius hurt him. "It's Belial. This whore can handle anything you give him and then some. Pull his wings out, eviscerate him, break his bones one by one – I don’t care about your methods. Show me you can break his charm over you. That's an order."

Sandalphon gritted his teeth and finally threw his pride aside. There was no denying what his body wanted in that moment, internalized shame or no. He kicked free of his tights and gripped Belial by the hips, pulling him forward to line his cock up with Belial's entrance.

"Pretend I'm Lucifer, if that's what gets you hot and bothered," Belial added with a wink.

"Do not," Lucilius snapped.

As he began to push in, Lucilius shoved Belial's hips roughly forward, forcing Sandalphon into him in an instant. Sandalphon yelped at the sudden pressure, head tipping back.

Pinned between the warmth of two bodies, Belial let out an exaggerated moan, and rocked his hips eagerly to ride on Sandalphon's cock. Sandalphon, for his part, was equally enthusiastic – moaning shamelessly each time he bottomed out, digging his fingers into Belial's skin, biting until he tasted blood. He was rough in his inexperience, blindly chasing his own pleasure.

"See what I mean? You're hardly the first beast he's gotten on his knees for," Lucilius commented idly, knowing only Belial was actually listening. Heat rose to color his pallid cheeks, belying his unaffected act. His grip on Belial's hips tightened, fingers bruising bare skin. "Harder. He's insatiable."

A first-timer would not have the stamina to keep up with one such as Belial, though the charm throbbing through his veins kept him driving back in for more. From where he held Belial, Lucilius watched coolly as Sandalphon gave himself over fully to bestial instinct. Brown wings flared out to stabilize him as his thrusts grew more erratic. He came with a sharp cry, hips juddering out of rhythm as he spilled hot into Belial.

"It's disgusting how much you like this," Lucilius murmured low into Belial's ear. His gloved hand strayed to Belial's cock, gliding slowly over the slicked surface as Belial shuddered and whined. As Sandalphon pulled out, his spend leaked down Belial's thighs, streaking white against his sweaty skin. "Letting even this trash fill you up and use you. How unsanitary. You'd better thank me for allowing you to debase yourself this way." 

"Th… thank you, Faa-san… nng…"

As Belial rocked into Lucilius' efficient touch, Lucilius let his mind wander back to his research. Sandalphon slumped into Belial's shoulder, mumbling a name Lucilius pretended not to hear. It hadn't taken much to break Sandalphon's will, not with his insecurities, his repressed anger and desire simmering so close to the surface. The spare was clearly a moody, unstable construct obsessed with his creator. Lucifer would never have fallen for Belial's tricks and taunts, and would certainly never be driven to copulate with him. Lucifer had standards.

But perhaps that was Belial's real game, to undermine Lucifer at every turn. Surely the spare would never deign to tell Lucifer what transpired today. More secrets and guilt would only further drive the wedge between them. More shame would lead to more resentment. Lucilius stroked Belial off slowly, considering how best to punish him for his machinations later. Despite his poor performance as a guinea pig, there might be reason to keep Sandalphon around the lab after all.


	3. belifaa, sacrilege

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for prompt: _god defying sex??? belifaa visit a temple where people go to worship baha. lucilius orders belial to fuck him right then and there as hard as he can till his spine snaps ♡_  
>  tags: romance, gore, and arson, when regular sacrilege just isn't enough to satisfy you,,

Lucilius curled his lip. The skydweller temple was small compared to the vast halls of Canaan, but their architecture had evolved far beyond the primitive stick and mud dwellings Lucilius had last associated them with. Perhaps their construction techniques were influenced by Astral ship building. Arched gates and stone dragons lined the walkway, which consisted of a long series of stone steps leading him up a slope to hallowed ground and the shrine itself. Lanterns hung from painted rafters to light the sanctum, a chamber adorned in tapestries where believers would gather to pray for Bahamut's blessings.

Were he some sort of anthropologist, Lucilius might have been fascinated by this adopted worship of a foreigner's god. The tapestries depicted their understanding of the creation myth, tempered with their own limited understanding of the skies. But his genius was better suited for more practical applications, and even if their craftsmanship had grown in leaps and bounds, skydweller minds were as primitive as ever. They revered that which they did not have the capacity to understand. Contemptible fools.

A black trail of viscera was smeared liberally along the walkway, glistening by the light of the lanterns. The grisly wake led to a heap of offal piled as a mock offering at the feet of the grand and terrible dragon statue. Belial was sprawled across the statue's lap, long legs draped over the dragon's outstretched arms in some faux bridal carry, leering like the gargoyle he was.

"'O primeval dragon, child of flames and darkness,'" Belial read aloud from the bloodied scroll he was playing with. "If he's so into destruction, he might actually like this sort of tableau, huh. All his loyal flock, and all their little pieces, scattered like star sand... Poetic, really."

"Spare me that drivel," Lucilius snapped. "Why did you insist I visit this place? There is no information the skydwellers have that I do not already know. This has been a colossal waste of my time." 

Lucilius toed an offering, a small gold icon fashioned into the shape of a dragon's horn, with open disdain. Skydwellers led such brief and meaningless lives that their devotion to an absent, uncaring creator seemed almost fitting. His hands clenched into fists as something bitter and black rose at the back of his throat. All of this was pointless.

"You just seem so stressed lately! Your body could use some fresh air outside of the lab. You know the ventilation indoors is suboptimal, not to mention the eyestrain you get from poor lighting. I thought you'd appreciate the view."

Belial shot Lucilius a wink as he reached up to mime fondling Bahamut's ample bosom. Lucilius whipped the gold icon at his face. Belial yelped as it bounced off his nose.

"Faa-san, that hurt," Belial whined, making a show of clutching his face.

"Belial," Lucilius hissed in warning. Cold sweat was prickling along the nape of his neck. His chest felt too tight, his pulse too fast. "You know I do not enjoy such… religious imagery. This place repulses me."

Belial's smile only widened. He hopped off Bahamut's lap and fluttered over the remains of the congregation so that his dress shoes remained spotless. "All the more reason to ruin it! I thought you'd appreciate a good laugh! He is always watching…" He cast an unreadable glance at the statue, then looked back at Lucilius, wings rustling against his back.

Lucilius was not laughing. Wordlessly he opened one of the lanterns and tipped it, splashing oil along the elaborate woven tapestries.

Belial's eyes gleamed with wicked delight. "Yes, yes, you get it," he snickered. "Let's give Him a show."

Lucilius lit the oil ablaze. Hungry flames devoured the fabric, licking at the painted wood, dancing along the gory floor of the sanctum. Belial licked his lips and shivered visibly. Lucilius watched the fire spread impassively, though a vague dissatisfaction stirred within. It wasn't enough. Whatever this was, this small, petty act of rebellion, he wanted more, he wanted –

Lucilius hooked a finger in the collar of Belial's uniform and dragged him to the altar. Belial was already hard from slaughtering the worshipers, filthy beast that he was, but Lucilius hardly minded that now.

"Oho, Faa-san," Belial panted, allowing himself to be manhandled as Lucilius impatiently tore his belt off. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say arson and murder is a bit of a turn-on for you. Mmm, or is it defiling something pure that gets you wet-"

"If you don't shut your useless mouth and fuck me now, I'll leave you here to burn," Lucilius threatened. Neither Astral nor primal beast were truly in danger, but there was an urgency in his tone that Belial did not resist. He yanked Belial's pants down without ceremony, then began disrobing himself, all efficiency.

Belial tipped his head back and cackled. "Sex in a burning church, I like it! You're so beautiful when you're cruel…!"

Naked and small in the silent shadow of Bahamut's statue, Lucilius jerked his chin up in defiance, demanding Belial take him.

Belial shrugged his jacket off and spread it thoughtfully on the altar. He lifted Lucilius as though his slight body weighed nothing at all, and laid him on his back on the altar like something precious, the idol of his heathen worship.

Lucilius raked his nails impatiently along Belial's back. Lucilius did not want gentle. Lucilius wanted to be ruined.

And so Belial obliged him. There was no foreplay as Belial gripped him roughly by the hips, pinning him down beneath his bulk, black wings unfurling wide to shield against the billowing smoke. Lucilius choked back a gasp as Belial thrust his cock in all at once – his guess had been right, damn him, Lucilius was already achingly wet and ready – and his trembling legs wrapped around Belial's waist on instinct, eager for something to anchor him as Belial began to move.

He was at once too full and not full enough, too hot and not hot enough, his thoughts reduced to a wild tumult of sensation, his body a shivering mess of contradictions. Belial's teeth were at his throat, kissing and nipping at pale skin, groaning his name as he fucked into him.

Lucilius tipped his head back, watching the firelight and destruction dance around him even as his vision swam.

"Harder," he murmured, barely audible over the crackle of the rising fire, Belial's grunts, the slap of their sweaty skin. But Belial obeyed, setting an even more punishing rhythm that made Lucilius' voice catch high in his throat.

"Yes, my messiah," Belial crooned, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He always got overly affectionate when Lucilius was too overwhelmed to scold him for it. Spoiled. "Anything for you."

Pinned between the altar and Belial's full weight, Lucilius felt he could barely catch his breath, dizzy with the force of it all. He was teetering at the edge of something he couldn't quite hold on to. Sparks drifted on the shimmering air, points of light blurring as his focus dimmed. He gripped the leathery base of Belial's wing, solid and real in his hand, and was rewarded with Belial shuddering under his touch.

"More, Belial," Lucilius panted, eyes fluttering at the overwhelming heat. He did not want to think anymore. He wanted only the release. "I'm…"

He could only dimly perceive the silhouette of Bahamut looming over them, ever watchful, and a mad smile curled on his lips. Lucilius felt himself tipping over the edge, and finally allowed it to happen. His thighs quaked, toes curling, fingers scrabbling wildly against Belial's back to hold on as a wave of pleasure crashed over him. Stars burst behind his eyes, and he cried out in wordless pleasure, shaking violently through his climax.

Belial fucked him through the aftershocks, and did not slow his brutal pace even as Lucilius shivered and squirmed beneath him. A second, weaker wave wrung agonizingly slow through him, leaving his body limp and boneless, his own voice so shaky and high he could scarcely recognize it. With a guttural growl, Belial shuddered through his own peak, his thrusts stuttering out of rhythm before slowing to a halt.

Lucilius lay gasping as Belial's trailing kisses led down the hollow of his throat to his panting chest. Wetness dripped down his thighs from where Belial was buried inside him, still swollen hard. He watched the rafters begin to sag as the fire ate away their support beams, slowly crumbling the temple, as the air around them choked with black smoke. It would all collapse soon, and be ash by morning.

A rare contentedness buzzed pleasantly through his brain, leaving him oddly… satisfied. 

Belial's clever tongue found his pert nipple, and Lucilius arched his back on reflex, trembling from the sensation. Belial pulled back with a smug grin, cheeks flushed. He seemed altogether too pleased with himself. Lucilius allowed him his pride, this time.

"Ready to go back to the lab now, Faa-san?" Belial purred.

Firelight played across his handsome features, gleaming wild in the dark of his eyes as he held Lucilius' gaze. A challenge.

"I didn't tell you to stop, did I?" Lucilius scowled. He grabbed a fistful of Belial's hair and yanked him back down. "Fuck me again, until there's nothing left of this place but cinders."

"Yes, sir!"


	4. belifaa, murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written for the request: _having sex while plotting a murder_  
>  tags: OSHA violations, toys, anal, unsafe sex, faa-typical verbal degradation 
> 
> this one is a gift, hope you like it ♡( ⁎ᵕᴗᵕ⁎ ）

"You're late."

Lucilius glared through a veil of pale eyelashes. Belial closed the bedchamber door behind him, and took the time to secure the lock. His crisp deputy head uniform was spattered more red than white. Belial smiled lopsidedly as he turned, licking his lips as he drank in the scene waiting for him.

"Sorry, Faa-san. Work ran late. I see you got started without me though…"

Lucilius huffed in dismissal. If Belial was not going to be punctual about their meetings, then Lucilius had a variety of sanitized tools at his disposal as a contingency plan. It wasn't like he required Belial's assistance to tend to his biological needs, annoyingly insistent as they may be. It was just an added bonus, or so he told himself.

His pallid limbs were sprawled atop the covers, white robes in a disheveled heap at the foot of the bed, thin sheen of sweat causing his feathery hair to stick to the sharp contours of his face. Lubricant of his own design dribbled down his trembling thighs where he impatiently worked the blunt instrument inside him, readying himself for something larger. This part of the process always took too long for his liking, especially when he was already frustrated.

"Don't just stand there staring, you clod," Lucilius finally snapped, cheeks pink. He was coiled too tightly, building tension thrumming through his too-hot veins, though he could not reach the release he needed from this alone. "Hurry up and make yourself useful."

Pretending to be unaffected, Belial gathered Lucilius' abandoned robes first and smoothed out the wrinkles before hanging them neatly on the back of the door to avoid any dubious fluids. He shrugged out of his own jacket and folded it onto the back of a chair. As he knelt to strip off his gloves and shoes, he paused to pick at a particularly wet stain on his slacks. He whistled as he peeled off a strand of something dark and viscous that dangled between his fingers.

"You might want to file a request for a new research team after today," Belial said casually. He held the piece up to the light to examine it and smiled oddly to himself. Then, carelessly, he flicked the unidentified scrap of viscera into the wastebasket with a dull splat.

"Pointless. The council handpicks them to spy on me, so they're all equally incompetent," Lucilius snapped, barely glancing up from his clinically efficient masturbation. "Did you at least extract the fluid samples I ordered?"

"From the beasts in containment? Hey, it was hard work subduing them all when you keep pumping them with stimulants," Belial drawled. He folded his trousers over the back of the chair, though his gleaming eyes were riveted on Lucilius' lewd display, eying how the length of the toy disappeared deeper with each thrust. "Your lab rats are trapped in a constant state of rampage and they're not exactly happy to see visitors. Most of your current interns are now buckets of pulp."

Lucilius smiled. The containment fields were perfectly secure. If the council's lackeys ignored lab safety protocols, well, that was their own fault.

He arched his spine off the mattress as he twisted his wrist, fitting the toy at a deeper angle that made him whine. He did not miss the way Belial's eager fingers twitched at his sides at the sound, the breath catching in his throat, pupils blown so wide his red eyes went nearly black.

"Most, but not all?" Lucilius panted. "What became of the head intern? Did he, too, experience a tragic workplace accident that I will have to fill out an annoying amount of paperwork about tomorrow?"

Belial clambered onto the bed on his hands and knees, exposed erection already bobbing between his legs. Such a twisted, lecherous beast never turned down an open invitation to mount his creator. Given Belial's proclivities, he would just as rather be the one squirming on his back with a synthetic polymer rod inserted in his rectum, but Lucilius felt like being selfish tonight. Belial was probably still hard from the blood he'd been drenched in, anyway. Might as well put it to use.

Belial leaned his face into Lucilius' outstretched hand, nuzzling and kissing his fingers in supplication. "Not yet, but I'm working on it—"

"You'd better. Need I remind you about the time he used the wrong sample tubes," Lucilius hissed, eyes flashing cold with rage. He would never forgive anyone so foolish as to ruin his data. He gripped Belial by the hair and yanked him forward, betraying his own impatience. "They weren't treated with the anticoagulant. Those idiot interns didn't even notice until they were already in the centrifuge. Completely — nnnghh — useless, the lot of them…"

"Yes, yes, Faa-san," Belial hummed soothingly, kissing and nipping at his unguarded throat. Belial's large hand engulfed Lucilius' smaller one, replacing his grip on the flared base of the toy. "Keep talking, you know how you being a petty narcissist turns me on…"

"Progress be damned. The council is obsessed only with demonstrating their own supremacy," Lucilius vented. He let his head fall back limp onto the pillow as Belial took over, pumping the toy at a steady pace that made his toes curl. "All their political machinations are only to satisfy their own bloated egos. Like petulant children, they continue to demand absolute obedience from the beasts, which… ahh… they think will establish their dominance over the skies… ahhn… pointless, they can't see none of it matters if the skies are…"

It was growing increasingly difficult to hold onto his mutinous train of thought as the words blurred pleasantly at the edges and began to melt. Lucilius let out a shaky gasp as Belial's other hand slid along the jutting angles of his ribs, tracing the lines of bone protruding beneath taut skin, one thumb straying to tease circles around his stiffening nipple. Lucilius let his eyes flutter shut, slender legs spreading obligingly, giving himself over to the flickering sparks of sensation that his creation masterfully wrung out of him. The press of Belial's naked weight atop him was a grounding presence, stirring familiar embers that sparked into heat in his core.

Belial's predatory eyes softened as he gazed reverently at Lucilius, melting beneath his fingertips. He trailed kisses down from the hollow of Lucilius' throat to his narrow, heaving chest, nipping at the small bud of his nipple until he was rewarded with a rare whimper.

"They've been putting a lot of pressure on our team to enhance the limiters when they do inspections," Belial prompted, when Lucilius forgot to continue speaking. "And once they have the facilities to mass-produce their own cannon fodder without you at the helm, you can guess how they'll proceed."

"Fools. They think their interns can replace me? They still need me," Lucilius asserted with absolute confidence. His voice was high, breathy, punctuated with soft gasps. His hips rocked into the rhythm, fingers twisting knots into the sheets. "They wouldn't waste their breath or their funding if they didn't."

"True, you don't have many friends in high places," Belial laughed darkly. The feelings were mutual, at least – the high council didn't trust the fallen angels any more than the fallen angels trusted the council. It was easier to keep the primarchs off their backs because of Lucifer, but the Astrals could be manipulated in different ways. "Maybe the proper, traditional Astrals don't approve of you getting railed in the ass by your own beasts… prudes. Maybe they'd loosen up a little if they got laid as much as you, hm?" 

"And who exactly are you offering, yourself?" Lucilius scoffed, breathless and dizzy. "Are you, the dirt beneath their boots and the thorn in their side, planning to get on your knees and beg for their gracious favors?"

Instead of laughing, Belial merely pressed a chaste kiss to the curve of Lucilius' clavicle, close to his pounding heart. "If that would grease the wheels you need greased, then my body is yours. Use it for whatever purpose you see fit. But… I don't think you like sharing your toys, Faa-san."

Before Lucilius could try to formulate a coherent response, Belial had already made his move. The artificial phallus slid out entirely, and Lucilius bit back a frustrated groan. Too soon. Building heat dissipated into nothing, leaving only emptiness and the rapidly-cooling dampness now trickling down the backs of his thighs. He squirmed in discomfort, demanding more. He groped blindly for his toy, but Belial had already tossed it out of his reach, damn him.

" _Belial_."

Seething, Lucilius raked his fingernails along the sensitive skin down Belial's back, digging his fingers viciously when he found the slits where his wings were retracted. Belial shuddered violently as Lucilius popped his fingers out again, damp with blood.

"Yes, Faa-san, _yes_ ," Belial moaned. "Mark my body, finger my holes, rip my wings out, you're gonna make me—I need y—!"

With bruising strength, he gripped Lucilius by the jut of his hips and flipped him facedown into the pillow as though his slight body weighed nothing at all. To a primal beast, it did. Fangs scraped at the nape of his neck as Belial forcibly pinned him to the mattress, chest to back, hip to hip.

"Ready? Or was that too rough?" Belial asked, the gleeful curve of his bestial grin pressed to Lucilius' throat.

"Too _gentle_ ," Lucilius accused, spreading his legs and grinding back against the broad head of Belial's erection. Belial did so like to play the role he was given, but Lucilius was out of patience for games. "And too slow. Stop holding back."

"As you wish," Belial growled into his ear, sounding far too pleased as he always did to have Lucilius writhing underneath him.

A firm hand steadied Lucilius' hip, pulling them into position to line up with his slicked entrance. The excess of lubricant had already made a mess of the sheets, and Belial spared only a moment to slick himself before pushing forward. His cock sank into Lucilius slowly, teasingly, thick ridges dragging against the ring of muscle and sparking sensations that juddered through his already-trembling frame.

Lucilius could no longer stifle the undignified whimper at the back of his throat – Belial was big, bigger than the toy, bigger than his fist, it felt like the wind was being punched out of his lungs – but it felt so good to be filled so completely, so impossibly, that he was unable to move even if he wanted to. It was a familiar shape his body had taken countless times before, a shape he had crafted by his own hand and knew more intimately than any other – but it was overwhelming to adjust to, every time. He wanted the burn, the pain – he wanted to feel nothing else. And Belial always gave him what he wanted.

Belial fucked him slowly at first, his bulk forcing Lucilius into the mattress with each deliberate thrust. Belial was talking too much, as he so often did, but Lucilius was beyond hearing whatever praises he was babbling. Lucilius could not find his own voice – all his tumultuous thoughts clamoring to be heard, his complaints and frustrations and plans he was driven to fulfill, dissolved into an empty void as Belial took him, again and again.

Belial's moaning turned shamelessly loud as he began to drive harder, fiercer, finding his own punishing rhythm as Lucilius gave himself over to the moment. If Lucilius cried out into the pillow, if he called Belial's name when he shuddered through his peak, he was not aware of doing so.

This, this was the release he sought – his mind finally, blessedly, going blank.

* * *

When reality slowly filtered back to him, Lucilius registered the warmth and weight of Belial's heavy arms against his bare skin before anything else. His cheek was snug against the curves of Belial's ample chest. The rise and fall of his breathing was steady, calm. They lay tangled up in each other, Belial cradling his small body close like something precious he would never let go of. It was disorienting to wake to the sound of another's heartbeat, when Lucilius did not normally allow such prolonged physical contact.

A small shiver chased down his spine. Lucilius blinked slowly, dazedly, realizing that at some point in the night Belial had not only finished, but cleaned him and replaced the sheets, so there were no lingering traces of their act. Knowing Lucilius' strict standards of hygiene, Belial had probably sanitized the toy as well. He was such a devoted creature, especially when Lucilius was too overwhelmed to scold him for it.

Lucilius squirmed weakly, trying to free himself but lacking the strength to do so. His stamina was a pitiful thing. Every part of him ached, and he knew without looking how easily his pale skin bruised. What a mess his body was.

Belial's fond chuckle rumbled against Lucilius' cheek, amused by his efforts. 

"Good morning! You're drooling a bit there, Faa-san… sleep well?"

"I don't drool," Lucilius lied, though his sleep-rough voice lacked the sharp edge it usually cut with. "Release me at once, Belial. What time is it? You need to go supervise the remaining interns when they administer the next round of injections to the lab rats. I won't have them missing a dose just because of a little accident yesterday. It would ruin the experiment."

"Oookay," Belial heaved a melodramatic sigh, and reluctantly unwound his arms from Lucilius' bony torso. Lucilius stood briskly, angles of his body uncomfortably exposed in the cool morning air.

"An environment of constant combat is the most efficient way to temper primal cores. The data has been promising, despite… setbacks. You know as well as I that the interns' cadavers would provide more useful research data than living interns ever would," Lucilius muttered venomously as he scrubbed his hands in the corner sink, over and over. Once he was finally satisfied, he efficiently stepped into his black underclothes while Belial, still nude, rose to retrieve his voluminous robes.

"Well," Belial drawled slowly, as Lucilius held out his stiff arms so that Belial could drape the ruffled sleeves over him. "The containment fields could probably use an inspection, if you'd like to tag along. It would be a real shame if something were to malfunction, say, right while the head intern is injecting an angry primal beast with stimulants?"

Lucilius felt a slow smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Indeed," he murmured, winding the red sash over his slim shoulders. "What a tragedy that would be."

Belial pressed a kiss to Lucilius' bare fingers before pulling his gloves on, concealing the last sliver of his skin from the eyes of the world.

"Better not be late, then! Wouldn't want to miss the show."


End file.
